Stick (Earth-616)
| Powers = *'Radar': Stick possessed a "Radar" that enabled him to perceive the shapes and locations of objects in his vicinity despite his blindness. The limits of his "radar sense" are unknown, but it was more acute even than Daredevil's "radar sense." According to Stick, any human being is capable of developing a "Radar sense" through training and even retaught Matt his abilities, after he lost his Radar/Senses. Possibly this sense is psionic in nature. *'Sonar Simulation': Stick's enhanced hearing enabled him to hear faint echoes that sounds, even those created by his body in otherwise near-total silence, created as they "bounced" off the objects around him. *'Heightened Senses': Stick's sense of taste, touch and smell were also more acute than those of ordinary human beings. It is not clear whether these senses were inferior, equal or superior to those of Daredevil in acuteness. Stick claimed that he developed his senses to their heightened levels through training and practice. Stick also mentioned to Matt after receiving his special training that the radiation did not give Matt anything, when discussing the senses.(Daredevil vol 1#188) *'Chi': Stick possessed the ability able to channel and use his Chi for various effects. He could communicate with others through telepathy. He could mentally drain life energy from another person into his own body, thereby killing that person, causing the victim's body to dissolve. *It is not known what other mental powers Stick possessed. His pupil Stone, however, was able to restore a dead person to life under certain circumstances. | Abilities = Stick was a master of various Oriental martial arts. Despite his blindness, he was extraordinary in hand-to-hand combatant and would play in combat against both Daredevil and Elektra, as they could not gain an advantage on him. He could move in silence so that even Daredevil's radar, and enhanced hearing could not detect him. Currently it seems Stick can appear in spirit or ghost like form as he aids his students. | Strength = Stick possessed the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engaged in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = Stick was blind, but his Radar Sense and other highly acute senses compensated for his inability to see. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bo Stick: Stick used a long wooden stick as a weapon in combat. His use of the staff (as well as a pool cue) is apparently how he earned his name. | Notes = Place of Death New York City Final Appearance: Daredevil #190 | Trivia = * Stick was played by Terence Stamp (also known as General Zod in Superman: The Movie) in the 2005 motion picture, Elektra, directed by Rob Bowman. In that version, Stick was only involved with Elektra and had no connection with Daredevil. * In 1937, Logan encountered a mystic accompanied by a young boy carrying a stick. The mystic strongly resembled the Ancient One; some have speculated that the boy was Stick. * Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is based off of Stick, due to the similarity in name as well as role as a mentor and martial arts teacher. | Links = * Chaste * Elektra * The Hand * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) *http://www.marveldirectory.com/individuals/s/stick.htm * }} Recommended Reading * * Category:Blind Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Radar Sense Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Absorption Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Weapons Expert Category:Chaste members Category:Formerly Deceased